Happier Life
by MilevenOfficial
Summary: The Demogorgan is finally gone and the bad men are too. Eleven is free to live a normal life in Hawkins with her favourite people including her best friends Dustin, Lucas, and Will...what about Mike? Is he more then a best friend?
1. chapter 1

It was three days after El killed the Demogorgan and the bad men were finally gone so El could live her life normally like almost every twelve year old girl did. Everything was back to normal. Will was at home safe with His mom and Johnathan after his horrible experience in the upsidedown. Mikes mom found out about Eleven and after hearing her story she decided to let El live with them since she had no where else to stay. Mike let El take his room as he moved down to the basement which was now his room. El became close with Nancy she was like the sister El never had.

Nacy got back from Johnathan's house and ran down to the basement to find El sitting in her fort talking to Mike. Nacy kneeled down.

"Hey El would you like to come shopping with me to get you some new clothes?" Nacy asked.

El tilted her head in confusion

"Shopping?"

Mike looked at El in adoration.

"It's this place you go to and buy things to keep. In this case you get to keep new clothes." Mike explained.

El smiled. "Yes"

Nacy looked back at her and smiled "Ok we can go tomorrow!"

El nodded.

Just as Nacy exited the basement Lucas Dustin and Will raced down the basement steps. The boys looked at Mike and El in the fort together and they giggled.

"Awwwwe hey love birds" Dustin said.

"What?" Mike asked trying to pretend like he was confused.

Lucas looked at Mike. "You guys obviously like eachother!"

Mike really did like El but always denyed it.

She was perfect to him. Her short hair, her smile, her big brown eyes, and the way she talked so softly.

El was confused as to what was going on she just sat there beside Mike and hoped he would explain to her later as he always did.

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's not like that."

"Ok sure Mike. Keep denying it!." Dustin yelled.

"I bet they kiss all the time!" Lucas joked.

El was confused and didn't know what it meant.

"Guys he looks mad just stop." Will said quietly.

Mikes face turned red. Not from anger...he was blushing.

Dustin walked over to El and kneeled beside her.

"When did you and Mike start dating?" Dustin asked El while Lucas laughed.

"Dating?" El questioned with a very confused look on her face.

"It's when a two people love each other and one of them asks the other person to date which is where they kiss and spend lots of time with eachother and they call eachother boyfriend and girlfriend." Lucas explained while winking at Mike.

"Guys just stop!" Mike yelled.

"Fine." Dustin sighed.

"How about a game of D and D?" Will asked.

"Sounds good Byers." Lucas stated.

El got up with Mike and they all sat around the table.

El didn't know how to play D and D yet but she loved to watch.

After a very intense five hour game of D and D it came to an end. Johnathan picked up Will and Dustin and Lucas rode their bikes home. Shortly it was just El and Mike sitting at the table the boys had played D and D at. Mike went to get up and El tugged his arm. Mike looked down smirked. "Yeah?" Mike asked.

"Why were you so upset earlier?" Mike knew exactly what El was referring to and he blushed.

"Because...ummm" Mike suttered.

"Friends don't lie." El stated. Mike finally blurted it out. "Because I like you and the boys were kind of making fun of me."

El didn't quite know what he meant but she pretended like she did and smiled.

El walked upstairs to go to bed.

"Goodnight Mike."

"Night El."

They both smiled.

El was very confused and she saw Mikes face was red. She thought he was mad at her so she didn't ask what he meant. She was scared she'd anger him more.

 _I'll ask Nacy tomorrow._

El thought ask she walked up the second flight of stairs.

El got ready for bed and climbed in to bed in sweat pants Nacy has given her and a stars wars shirt Mike had given her. She couldn't sleep. She was too excited for her day with Nancy.

 **This is my first story and I'm kind of worried about it. Sorry it's kind of short and I hope I can continue this series. I have been trying to figure out how to use this because I'm new to it. I'd love some feed back thanks! :)**


	2. Question

**what are some suggestions for my stories? I wanna know what you guys want. Do you want more muture stuff or just cute Mileven stuff? Any ideas???**

 **I'll try to post by December 30th or earlier I just need to know what people want :)**


	3. Dress To Impress

_9:30 AM_

El woke up and grinned. She was so excited for her day with Nancy. She immediately jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs for breakfeast.

"Hey El did you get a good sleep?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"Yes!" El said enthusiastically.

"Eggos for breakfeast?" Mrs. Wheeler asked with a grin on her face.

El nodded and smiled.

"Would you go wake up Mike for me El?" asked.

"Yes" El said.

El skipped down to the basement but Mike wasn't there. She frowned. "Hm" she whispered.

El went back upstairs to the kitchen. "Mikes not downstairs" El said to Mrs. Wheeler.

"That's weird I must have not seen him if he woke up." Mrs. Wheeler said in confusion. "I'll check upstairs!" El shouted.

El went upstairs she checked the bathroom, her room, Mikes parents room. nothing. She finally checked Nancy's room and opened the door slightly and found Mike and Nancy to her surprise.

She herd Mike say somthing about a girl so instead of going in she just listened.

"Wait so you wanna ask her to date?"

"Yeah I mean she is really pretty, nice and gentle she is perfect!."

"I don't know Mike you're only thirteen it won't really mean anything until you are older."

"And?! It doesn't really matter your age as long as you love each other right?"

"Oh my" Nancy rolled her eyes and smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Do you even know if she likes you back?!"

"I'm not sure but I really like her."

"Ok whatever just don't go too quickly Mike you are only thirteen."

"I won't!"

Eleven had herd everything and started to get jealous.

 _Mike is going to date with a girl?! What about me? I really like him I thought he liked me._

El frowned and quickly headed downstairs and sat at the table with her head down.

"Goodmorning!" Mike said happily.

El didn't say anything she was too upset. Mrs. Wheeler placed Eggos on everyone's plates.

"Eggos your favourite El!" Mikes cheered.

El didn't look up or say anything.

Mike was confused and sad to see El so miserable.

"Is everything okay El? Mike asked concerned.

"Yes" El fibbed with her head still down. She didn't even touch her Eggos.

Mike knew somthing was up. He didn't know what to do he figured Nancy would help better then he would so he left it to Nancy.

Nancy ran down stairs and grabbed her purse.

"You ready to go El?" Nancy asked.

"Yes" El got up and slowly walked to the door without saying goodbye. Nancy drove to the store with El.

Nacy was concerned and figured that when they get inside the store El would be more excited.

They walked into the store and Nacy glanced at El. Not even a smile appeared on her face.

"What's wrong El?" Nancy asked concerned.

"Nothing" El said sadly.

Nancy sat El down by the food court.

"Somethings defenitly wrong!" Nancy yelled softly.

"Come on you're like my sister you can tell me anything. Remember friends don't lie." Nancy quoted her.

El looked guilty hearing that knowing that she had fibbed to Mike earlier.

"I heard you and Mike talking this morning. He's going to ask a girl to date with him." El frowned trying to hold back her tears.

"Ohhhh no no no no no it's different then what you think!" Nancy said happily.

"What?"

"El that someone is you! He is going to ask you to date!" Nacy said as a big smile grew on Els face.

"So you have a crush on Mike?" Nancy asked.

"Crush?" El asked.

"Yeah like someone you like more then a friend. As a boyfriend." Nancy explained.

El grined as she remember what Lucas had explained to her the day before.

"Yes" El said excitedly.

El also remembered what Lucas and Dustin said to Mike the day before about kissing. She didn't know what it was she was confused about it.

"What is Kissing?" El asked Nancy.

Nancy's eyes widened a bit.

"Ummm it's when someone's lips touch the other persons lips." "It's something people do when they are a bit older." "Why?" Nancy asked wondering where she herd it from.

"Oh Mikes lips touched my lips!" El said confidently.

"WHAT!?" Nancy yelled.

El looked a bit scared.

"Yes is that bad?" El look sad in a way.

"It depends..." Nancy said. "if mom finds out she is going to kill him!" Nancy mumbled to herself.

"Listen if Mike does it again and you don't want him to tell me. okay?" Nancy told El.

"Ok." El agreed.

After a bit of talking and explaining El and Nancy roamed the store and picked out some outfits.

El picked up a blue sun dress and showed it to Nancy. "Will Mike like this?" Nancy giggled "why do you care if Mike likes it?" "So I look pretty to him." Nancy giggled again "listen El judging by the way Mike looks at you he always thinks you look pretty also you are beautiful!"

El blushed.

El and Nancy walked into their house after 3 hours of shopping. Nancy looked at El and took her hand. Nancy took El upstairs. She sat her in a chair and put some mascara, blush and, lip gloss on. She gave El the blue sun dress and told El to put it on. El looked into the mirror.

"Pretty." She smiled.

"Now you are going to go into the basement and blow the boys away...Mostly Mike" They both laughed.

El skipped down to the basement. "Hey Mike." El looked at him so innocently.

Mike turned and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit" Dustin said

Mike walked up to El.

"Hey" Mike said smiling

"Pretty?" El asked.

"No." Mike said

El looked hurt.

"Beautiful."

El smiled. "You too."

Mike giggled.

"Mike."

"Mike."

"Mike!?"

"Mike!"

Mike turned around.

"We're gonna head out and leave you two alone." Lucas winked. "Have fun!" Dustin said with a grin on his face.

The boys left the basement.

"So ummm El...Would you wanna ummm you know date?" Mike gulped.

El smiled and looked down.

"Yes Mike"

Mike smiled and stood there.

"Kiss me." El said

"What?" Mike looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Kiss me." El commanded him.

Mike leaned in and kissed her. But he didn't let go. El didn't know what was going on but she just followed what he did and she liked it.

Mikes hands went from her waist to her cheeks placing his hands around her face. Els hands were around his neck. Before he knew it he was making out with El. He felt guilty and remembered what Nacy said.

 _"Don't go too fast Mike you are only thirteen"_

That kept on repeating in his head. He was too focused on El and the fact that he is only thirteen that he didn't hear the foot steps getting closer to the basement door it opened and whoever was there defenitly saw what they were doing...

 **MICHAEL WHEELER!**

 _Well shit._

* * *

 **Im not gonna jump into the more mature stuff for a while but I will continue with Mileven fluff. There will be kissing stuff** **like what I did with this chapter but nothing too intense yet.**

 **This chapter wasn't that good I kind of rushed it because I've been busy lately. Let me know what you think and what I should include in future chapters! :)**

 **Next chapter will be before or on New Years! :)**


	4. The sleepover

**I looked at the reviews and someone wanted Mike to get a boner by El so I'm including that in the next chapter. Through out the chapters things will escalate and there will be some smut. Let me know if you think the next chapter might be too much for now and I'll bring things down. I hope you like this chapter. Also let me know when you want the smut to be included. Thanks!**

* * *

" _Don't go too fast Mike you are only thirteen."_

That kept on repeating in his head. He was too focused on El and the fact that he is only thirteen that he didn't hear the foot steps getting getting closer to the basement door... It opened and whoever was there definitely saw what they were doing...

"MICHAEL WHEELER!"

Mike and El quickly let go of each other and stared at Nancy who just witnessed her little brother and his girlfriend making out. But because of Nancy's loud yell Mrs. Wheeler was concerned so she ran down to find Nancy, El, and, Mike just staring blankly at each other in shock. Karen was confused and asked.

"What happened here?!"

Nancy ignored her mother and quickly asked El

"Did you ask him to? Are you okay?!"

"Ask him to do what?!" Mrs. Wheeler asked

El nodded.

"Okay good" Nancy let out a sigh.

"What happened!?" Mrs. Wheeler shouted in confusion.

"Ummmm" Nancy had trouble telling her mother because El was like her sister and she didn't want to rat her out but she knew she had no choice.

Nancy took her mothers and hand and walked her the the couch.

"Sit." Nancy commanded.

Karen sat highly confused and worried.

"What happened!? Nancy tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" Nancy shouted.

"You have to understand that it's mostly my fault and El is completely innocent... Okay?"

"Okay." Mrs. Wheeler agreed.

"So at the mall El explained to me that mike had kissed her and she didn't know what it was so she asked and I told her."

"So what was going on in the basement were they?" Mrs. Wheeler asked with shock on her face.

"Yes." Nancy told her mother.

Mrs. Wheeler stomped to the basement where she saw El and Mike where sitting on the couch holding hands looking somewhat scared and confused.

"Michael El is not staying her anymore! You are too young to be kissing and I can't trust you two anymore!" Mrs. Wheeler yelled with her face very red.

"WHAT THE HELL NO!" Mike shouted. tears where rolling down El's cheeks.

"SHE IS GOING TO LIVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND THATS FINAL MICHAEL!"

Mrs. Wheeler stomped up the stairs to the phone in the kitchen. She called Joyce but because of money problems she couldn't handle another child. She had called everyone of Mikes friends parents and no one could take El. She had one last choice...

Hopper.

She called hopper and he agreed. He loved El like a daughter he was more then happy to take care of her.

after a couple weeks of living with hopper Mike felt lonely because he couldn't see El as much as he'd like to but he was kind of happy with it because they both got some space and it didn't feel so much like they were brother and sister.

* * *

 **One Month later.**

* * *

Hopper had started to become protective of didn't like that that Wheeler kid and her were dating. El was sitting on the couch watching TV and she heard something that sounded like her name come from the radio. She walked up to it.

"Hey kid its Hopper. I'm working late tonight so I want you to ride your bike to the Wheelers. (El had gotten a bike from Hopper so she could ride with the boys.)

"Okay! Am I sleeping over?!" El asked so excited it sounded like she was gonna burst out of excitement.

Hopper giggled but didn't like her sleeping over night knowing she might do something with that Wheeler kid. Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I want you home at 10:00 AM exactly! Got it?" Hopper said strictly.

"Yes I will dad!" She never called him dad. Hopper felt his heart melt. he smiled. "Have fun kid...But not too much."

El got all of her clothes together and ran out the door and hopped on her bike.

El rode so fast that Hopper didn't have time to call Mrs. Wheeler. Mrs. Wheeler liked El but didn't like the fact that they were getting closer buy the second.

El forgave Mrs. Wheeler so they were okay.

El parked her bike against the side of the house and saw Nancy about to walk in.

"Hey El!" Nancy said.

"Hi Nancy!"

"What are you doing here!?" Nancy asked.

"Im here to see Mike! Hopper is working late so he said I can sleep over!" El explained.

"Well my mom and my dad aren't home they took Holly out so Mike has been home alone for a while."

"Ok." El said confused.

"We have to go through the basement door." Nancy said. El looked confused but followed Nancy.

Mike didn't seem to notice Nancy walk in and go upstairs. So El took advantage of that and walked up behind Mike and Started kissing his neck and his cheek. Mike jumped and look at his beautiful girlfriend behind him. "Hey beautiful." Mike said smiling.

El blushed. "Hi"

Mike was doing homework and he was very focused. He started to wonder why she was at his house for a second so he asked.

"Umm El why are you here?"

"Hopper is working late so he said I can sleepover. Why do you want me to go?" El looked sad.

"No no! I want you here I was just confused."

"Oh ok!" El smiled.

"Why don't you put on the TV." Mike suggested.

"Ok Mike." El agreed. El put on the TV and flipped through channels she was starting to get bored.

"Mike"

"Yes El." "Im bored."

She sat on his lap. she had never done that before. They had only held hands kissed cuddled and made out twice. They truly loved each other but never got the chance to kiss and and touch each other in any way because of Hopper. He always made sure they didn't do anything but when they were were completely alone which rarely happened they kiss and cuddle. Mike sprung up and El was highly confused. Mike was shocked but he liked it he regretted jumping up but it all happened so fast.

"Mike whats inside your pants?" El asked.

Mike looked down

"SHIT" Mike said under his breath.

"I'll be right back!" Mike said as he held the rising spot in his pants running to the bathroom.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's late I've been really busy but ill try to post regularly! Sorry if this chapter isn't that great I had to hurry I have a friend coming over in like 10 minutes I also apologize if their are any errors! My last stories have had errors because of auto correct but if there is errors its either auto correct or me rushing! Let me know if you have any ideas! :) Thanks! Bye and Happy** **New Years! :))**


	5. UPDATE! IMPORTANT!

***THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT READ IT ALL PLEASE!***

 **Hey! So I've decided I'd like to come up with a different username and I'd like to change my profile picture. Just letting you guys know so you aren't** **totally confused about my username and stuff. I'm also creating a another stranger things fanfic. Because this fanfic is going to include smut later on, I thought it would be a good idea to make another story for people who aren't comfortable with smut or people who just wanna read mileven fluff :) The fanfic is gonna be called 'Better Together' Rated T. Ill be updating Better Together on Wednesdays and Saturdays and ill be updating on Happier Life Mondays and Thursdays.**

 **So right after I post this update ill be working on thew new chapter of Happier Life! Please give me some ideas on Happier Life I need some ideas!**

 **K, thanks for reading this! Have a great night! Bye!**


	6. The Talk

Mike ran to the bathroom upstairs while holding the rising spot in his pants. He felt so bad that he didn't let her sit in his lap. But after all Mike was a teenager with hormones so he didn't feel bad for so long. He just wanted to get rid of his boner.

* * *

 _In Mikes basement_

El was getting worried about Mike. _'He did say he was going to come back...'_ El thought. So she waited for him. Mike eventually came back.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"What happened?"

"Um...Ahem..." Mike really didn't want to have this conversation with El he would be way too embarrassed to talk to her about that stuff though it was completely normal.

"How about we watch a movie and talk about it later okay?" "Okay Mike." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made his face turn a pinkish red.

* * *

Mike picked a movie he thought El might like. He put the movie on and put his arm around El as she put a hand around his stomach and put her cheek on his shoulder. About half way through the movie something came on that startled El. A girl was on top of a guy under blankets... jumping? and they were yelling words she herd Dustin say at least every time the boys played DD. Were they mad? El tilted her head in confusion and looked at Mike. He was stunned. His mouth hung open as he jumped up and went to turn the tv off as fast as possible.

"Shit!" "Shit!" "Shit!" "How could I forget!" "God damn it!"

"Mike what were they doing?"

Mikes face turned extreamly red. "Friends don't lie."

"Well were more then friends!" Mike said half joking half serious. He was trying to get out of the conversation about sex.

"Please Mike." El pleaded. Because it was El. His El. That made it very difficult to say no. Mike finally gave in. He sat back down on the couch and held Els hands.

El was a very curious girl. He wanted to help her learn but he was hoping this topic would be discussed with someone like Joyce or Nancy.

Mike cleared his throat. "Okay... so what you saw on tv is called umm sex."

"What is sex?" El tilted her head. El could feel Mikes hand sweating.

"S-sex is um when a man and a ahem women show there love by using some of there um Bodie parts." El was still confused.

"How? Like kissing?" Her innocence was adorable to Mike. El understood the concept of kissing well. She was a very quick learner.

"Well yeah but not the whole time." "How?" El asked.

"Well boys and girls have different parts and the um kind of go together." Mike explained. "Together?"

"See you have a vagina and I have a penis." Mike was about to burst of embarrassment at this point. "Where?" El asked looking all over Mike.

"Umm between your legs same with mine it just um looks um different." She pointed at herself between her legs. "Va-gina" She sounded out and she pointed between Mikes legs. "Pe-nis?" He nodded uncomfortably.

"Why?" Mike looked confused. "Why what?" He asked. "Why do people do sex?"

"Well they do it when people want to have babies but they usually do that when they are married." Mike explained. "So the people in the movie wanted to have a baby?" She asked.

"No." Mike said flatly. "Then why were they doing sex?" El asked. "Because some people do it for fun because it feels ahem...good. They don't always have babies only sometimes. But you only have sex with someone you love someone and someone that loves you."

a few seconds of silent went by.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do sex?"

"WHAT?! NO NO NO!" Mike shouted. Els head dropped and a tear fell down her face. she looked up.

"You don't love me?"

Mike wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "El? Of-course I love you. I love you with all my heart!" Mike told her.

"Then why can't we do sex?"

"Because we are too young right now and you are not ready." Mike explained. "Plus hopper would kill me!" Mike joked.

"I wouldn't let him." El assured him. Mike smiled.

"I love you, Mike." "I love you too, El." They were looking deep into each others eyes until Mike felt Els soft lips crash onto his. They were completely lost in the moment. They kissed for what felt like forever but it was actually about a minute or two. They pulled apart."I'll put on another movie." Mike told her as he got up. Mike put on ET. El was enjoying it and Mike was pleased he was able to put on a movie she liked.

Mike and El fell asleep on the couch. Mike was laid down and El was on top of him with her head on his chest and one arm around his waist, the other one intertwined with with his hand.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's almost 12:00 AM and I have school tomorrow morning so it's sort of rushed. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I have no time to check right now but I'm gonna Start going over my writing to make sure it has proper spelling and stuff. If you guys could give me ideas for future chapters I will gladly put them in with the chapters! Let me know what you want to happen in this story. If you read the update I did earlier today (Which you should read if you haven't its super important!) you would know I'm starting a new story about Mileven For people who don't want smut or if you just** **want another story from me with mileven fluff. Its gonna be called 'Better Together' and I'm starting it January 17th! It won't just be Mike and El it will have almost everyone in Stranger Things. It will have jealous El, school, friendships, bullies, Mileven, Lumax, Jancy, Jopper and Mike being scared to ask El to date him.**

 **Okay im going to bed now! Goodnight!**


End file.
